powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan's Destiny
Ryan's Destiny is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It features the first appearance of Demonite, Falkar, and Thunderon. Synopsis Diabolico unleashes his three most powerful monsters who threaten the city with explosive feathers. The Rangers are no match against them, until Ryan comes to terms with his evil past and becomes the Titanium Ranger again to fight for good. Plot Ryan returns to the Aquabase, and although he’s given a tense entrance by the personal, Captain Mitchell welcomes him with open arms. However, while Mitchell believes that Ryan has come back to join the Rangers, the latter said he’s leaving Mariner Bay. Ryan doesn’t know who he really is as for most of his life, his mind was poisoned by hatred and fear, to the point if he wonders if he’s truly good anymore. Before Ryan leaves, Captain Mitchell gives him a box, telling him to open it once he figures out he’s truly good. In the Demon World, Queen Bansheera berates Diabolico for his failures to defeat the Power Rangers, even wondering if she should let Impus lead them now. Before Bansheera leaves, she warns Diabolico to either destroy the Power Rangers, or lose his Power Star to Impus. Refusing to let that happen, Diabolico pulls out three monster cards that Jinxer recognizes as the most powerful Demons he has. Diabolico creates Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar, telling the trio to destroy the Power Rangers. The trio arrive at Mariner Bay and start blowing feathers around the city. Meanwhile, Ryan finds one and gives it to a boy for his sister, before heading down to the bus station. While searching for a place to go, an elderly women tells Ryan to follow his heart, because that’s where he will end up. At the Aquabase, the alarm goes off and the Rangers see the demon trio attacking civilians. The Rangers confront them, but find them to be more powerful than any other demon they faced before. After the Rangers get cornered, Demonite reveals that the feathers they scattered around Mariner Bay will explode when the sun sets, testing it out on them to prove it. Even worse, the trio taunts the Rangers that there’s too many feathers for them to collect before nightfall, but Captain Mitchell orders a city-wide report to gather them for the Rangers. Just before Ryan leaves, he hears a news report about the feathers, and horrifyingly remembers that he gave one to the boy before running out to look for him. As the city crew gathers the feathers, the Rangers continue to fight against the demon trio. Chad, Joel, and Kelsey restrain the demons so Carter could blast them with the Rescuebird in Unilaser Mode, but the trio tosses them into the blast. As the sunsets, Carter leads the Rangers to a warehouse district, and trick the demons into a dead end. However, the demons protect themselves from another Unilaser blast with a barrier, before scattering more feathers around them. Ryan finds the boy and his family, takes the feather away, and tosses it before it explodes. While Ryan saves them, the Rangers get caught in the blast and demorph. The family thanks Ryan for saving them, even calling him a hero. Realizing that he is truly good, Ryan takes the box his father gave him earlier and opens it. Before the demon trio destroys the weakened Rangers, Ryan appears and jump kicks them, before revealing the Titanium Morpher on his wrist. Morphing into the Titanium Ranger once again, Ryan easily bests the trio as the Rangers and a proud Mitchell watches. The trio is forced to retreat as Ms. Fairweather tells Mitchell that nobody got hurt from the feathers, and Ryan promises to Dana that he will never leave her again. At the Aquabase, Ryan is officially made a Lightspeed Ranger and receives his own jacket, with everybody confident that Diabolico will never touch him again. However, when Ryan is asleep, he has a nightmare of being chased and cornered by Diabolico and the demons. As punishment for turning against the demons, Diabolico imprints a cobra tattoo onto Ryan’s back, telling him that whenever he morphs, the cobra will move up his back, closer to his neck until it destroys him. The shock wakes Ryan up, but to his horror, he finds the tattoo on his back. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *David Stenstrom as Demonite (voice) *Alonzo Bodden as Thunderon (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Falkar (voice) *Chad Suros as Jimmy *Patricia Place as Wise Woman *Loren Chase as Mother *Brent Keast as Newsperson *Savannah Brooke Mersola as Katie Notes *This episode picked up where "Truth Discovered" had left off. *The Curse of the Cobra arc begins in this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Troika monsters Thunderon, Demonite and Falkar. *If you look closely at the bus Ryan was going to go on, it was headed for Los Angeles with an announcement that it was headed for Van Nuys; a suburb in the San Fernando Valley. VHS/DVD releases * Ryan's Destiny was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger Curse of the Cobra. See Also (fight footage and story) (Story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode